Answering the Call
by RubyinParadise
Summary: An alternate version of Reinstated when S/SE reunite after being apart for many years. What does SE do when he finds out Scarlett has a boyfriend..yes..a boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**More S/SE angst, because it is S/SE after all!**

**When SE left Scarlett just before they were to wed, they went many years without contact. (In comic years, it was about 6 or 7 years, but since they lived together for a while in Georgia after the Marvel run ended, it's hard to tell if it was really that long.) **

**I can see SE leading the hermit life during that time, but it seemed reasonable and more realistic to assume Scarlett would seek some companionship. Plus it was fun to explore their emotions after he found out she had a boyfriend!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; lately they've been owning me!**

Scarlett stared at the mirror and sighed. She couldn't believe she was back at GI Joe. But then, it seemed like only yesterday that they disbanded and she and Snake Eyes…no…she wasn't going to think about that. She knew he was one of the team that had returned, answering Duke's call. She hadn't yet run into him and wasn't sure how she would respond. How many years had passed? It was such a blur. Her hand shook as she reached to tuck away a strand of stray hair. No, she wasn't going to jump on this emotional coaster ride again - it was over. Snake Eyes was no longer a part of her life. Her thoughts strayed to Ryan.

…………………………………..

"The key here ladies is to do whatever you can to distract your attacker and get away as fast as possible. You're not trying to play hero here. Use whatever technique you learned in our class," Scarlett instructed the women. She was glad she had given in to her brother's suggestion to teach the self-defense classes. He told her she was isolating herself too much. She admitted she enjoyed the interaction with the other women.

As the women milled around, talking, a man entered the dojo. Is it Thursday already, Scarlett thought? Usually Ryan came on Thursdays to do light sparring with her brother. Scarlett liked her brother's new friend. He was easy going and funny. He was also good-looking, dark hair, blue eyes - not that she cared - she told herself.

When Ryan first began sparring with her brother, Scarlett found herself hanging around, just to see how he sparred, of course. Sometimes she joined in. Ryan was pretty good. She knew she could easily take him, but she wasn't interested in trying. After sparring, the three would hang out and talk. Scarlett was surprised, on that first night, to find herself talking to Ryan long after her brother had already left the dojo. After that, they slipped into a comfortable pattern of Thursday night talks.

One Thursday, after the women left, she waited around, using bookkeeping as her excuse. Ryan never showed up. She finally left and admonished herself for feeling disappointed. This is ridiculous! He is a friend and it's no big deal if I don't see him every week.

She tried to act calm the following Thursday and reminded herself that it didn't matter if he showed up or not. But when she saw his lean but muscular frame come through the door of the dojo, she smiled.

"Sorry I missed you last week," he explained. "Had some family stuff going on."

"You don't owe me an explanation," Scarlett told him. "But I was beginning to think you didn't appreciate that throw after all."

Ryan laughed. "Tell you what. I'll forgive you if you join me for some coffee."

"Uh…sure. Coffee would be good." Coffee, no big deal.

…………………………………..

Scarlett's thoughts returned to the present. She gazed in the mirror one last time before going to the conference room. Her stomach knotted up at the prospect of seeing her old teammates again…well…more because of one particular teammate. She had seen Jaye and Flint some during the years, visiting them at their house. But she didn't visit often. Being around them brought back too many memories of times she and Snake shared with them.

She entered the conference room and saw the other Joes…Shipwreck, Flint, Jaye, Kamakura and – ok Shana - deep breath. He was leaning against the wall, dressed in his black Ninja garb. She had once admitted to Jaye, after a few glasses of wine, how she thought Snake looked incredibly sexy and powerful in his black outfit - muscles straining against the material. After that, Jaye couldn't help giggling when she saw Snake Eyes, to his utter bewilderment. Definitely not the reaction the Ninja was used to getting. Scarlett's heart lurched and her knees buckled. For a split second, she couldn't move. Then Stalker came to her rescue. "Hey Shana! Good to see you!" He hugged her, breaking her paralysis and allowing her to take the seat next to Duke.

"Well, it's good to see everyone again. I wish the circumstances were better. This is no high school reunion," Duke said.

"What no karaoke?" Roadblock laughed.

Snake Eyes already knew the reason behind the meeting. He had provided the intel to Duke about Cobra's renewed activity. No, his attention was focused on a particular redhead. For the first time he could remember, he wanted to throw up. He knew Scarlett had agreed to attend this meeting, but the _idea_ of seeing her didn't come close to the real deal. She's been a specter of his mind all these years, and nothing could have prepared him for the jolt to his heart when she entered the room. He still loved her. This mission was going to be hell. How was he going to be around her and resist the impulse to touch that silky hair?

The meeting droned on while Snake looked at Scarlett, thankful he had a mask to hide the emotions that were most likely evident on his face. He thought back to when he left her. After Ophelia's assassination, he knew he could never give Scarlett one hundred percent with that unresolved conflict weighing on his conscious. But he didn't think anything could really justify leaving Scarlett the way he did.

The meeting finally ended and he watched her get up from her seat. Then to his surprise, she stared straight at him. Her eyes had an odd glint, like she knew he had been watching her during the whole meeting. Her stare was a challenge…of what he wasn't sure. She always seemed to know when he was looking at her, what he was thinking. He guessed some things never change.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett walked out of the conference room as if dogs were nipping at her heals. She knew Snake Eyes had been looking at her during the meeting and it had driven her crazy. She wanted to stand up and scream at him, "What!" Anything so he would stop staring at her. How was she going to survive being in such close proximity to him? She needed to confront him and hash it out. There were just too many unsaid things between them. She heard hurried steps behind her and turned to see Jaye approach. Jaye hugged her and gave her a pointed look, "are you ok?"

Scarlett groaned in reply. The hug felt good and some of Scarlett's tension from the meeting lessened. It was good to see Jaye.

"Why don't we go to the break room and talk?" Jaye suggested. "I have got to tell you what Flint did last month…" Scarlett lost herself in Jaye's story, enjoying the distraction.

"So, I know you were doing that self-defense class, which sounds really great. Anything else interesting happen since the last time we talked?" Jaye asked as they sat on the couch in the break room.

Scarlett hesitated not sure if she should tell anyone about Ryan, but then she looked at the earnest expression on Jaye's face, and began to tell her about how she met Ryan and their first date. It felt good to tell someone.

……………………………………….

The following Thursday over coffee, Ryan asked Scarlett if she wanted to go see a movie.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Scarlett asked slyly. She was surprised at herself. Was she flirting? Then panic tightened her stomach. She couldn't go on a date. "I'm not so sure about tonight, family obligations," she murmured. She saw the quick downcast of his eyes. A movie wasn't a big deal, but why did she feel so confused? "Well, maybe another time?"

She decided to visit her dad and thought about Ryan's invitation during the car ride over to his house. She couldn't remember the last time she actually went on a date. This was nuts. She arrived at her dad's house and they sat in the dining room and talked over some tea. Her dad could sense that something was bothering her. When he questioned her, she told him about Ryan's movie invitation.

"You know Shana, I don't like interfering in you and your brothers' and sister's lives. I like for you to figure things out on your own, but what's the harm in going out and having fun? You say you like this guy. Pat seems to think he's a good guy."

"I know. I don't really have an excuse. I guess I just haven't really wanted to date anyone."

Neither of them voiced the unspoken words brimming just above the surface of their conversation. Her father feared she would never get over Snake Eyes.

"Shana, I just want you to be happy. You deserve it."

Back at her apartment, Scarlett lay in bed, thinking about Ryan and about her conversation with her father. She admitted that Snake Eyes was like a ghost, shadowing her life. She still got so angry, bitter, and hurt when she thought of him. Even after all these years, the emotions were still very raw…all the more reason she tried to avoid thinking of him as much as possible. Ryan did make her happy. When she was with him, she felt peaceful and distracted. It wasn't the all-consuming passion that she had with Snake, but she didn't want that again. It was too painful and she didn't think she had the energy for it. Ryan felt comfortable…safe.

The following Thursday, she waited a bit nervous, hoping he would show up. And he did. Yes, Ryan was safe, and dependable.

"So how about that movie?" she asked him.

Ryan gave her a wide smile, "sounds great. "There's a new Jet Li movie playing…"

"No martial arts movies," she blurted out, surprised at the vehemence in her tone. She took a deep breath. "Sorry, they're just too…ah…unrealistic."

Ryan laughed. "I get what you mean."

"How about a comedy?" Scarlett suggested.

The one movie night turned into many movie nights and many nights spent making dinner, either at her place or his. Ryan never pushed her to make love, which she appreciated. Eventually, though, she found she wanted more than the kisses they shared. She was curious to see how it would be with someone new. Occasionally, thoughts of Snake Eyes drifted into her thoughts, but she pushed them away and focused on being with Ryan. Their lovemaking was sweet and tender and she found herself contented afterwards. This would be ok, she convinced herself. This is what she needed.

**I know! Scarlett actually having sex with someone besides Snake Eyes...some concern here, like I am breaking taboo, but it is fanfiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett looked at Jaye. "So that was about six months ago and then the call came from Duke and here we are. I didn't tell Ryan why I had to leave of course. He doesn't know anything about GI Joe. I do feel bad about that, but well..."

"I'm glad you are dating someone. He sounds like a nice, fun guy. You deserve to be happy," Jaye commented.

Scarlett smirked, "I've heard that before. But yea, Ryan is a great guy."

Snake Eyes didn't mean to overhear Jaye's comment or Scarlett's reply. He was about to enter the break room when he heard the last of their conversation. He felt like someone just ripped out his guts. He did a quick about face. The women didn't hear him because, well, no one can unless he wants them to, and he definitely did not want them to know he had overheard.

Shit, yes, if anyone, Scarlett deserved to be happy and he had given her nothing but heartache, but it didn't make him feel better. A boyfriend! During the time apart, he had completely refused to think about Scarlett meeting someone else. He needed a release for the mix of hurt, anger, and confusion searing through him. He all but ran to the training room and found, to his satisfaction, Kamakura practicing some moves. Kamakura looked up and greeted his Sensei. They instinctively grabbed a couple of Bokkens and Snake Eyes struck first.

With the first blow to Kamakura, thoughts of this Ryan invaded his mind. Snake envisioned Scarlett laughing with the faceless Ryan.

Crack! The sound of the Bokkens making contact pierced the air in the training room. Kamakura sensed unusual energy in his Sensei, making him a little nervous.

Snake Eyes saw them curled up together in front of a fireplace, talking, as she used to do with him at the cabin.

CRACK!

Scarlett smiling at him…him kissing her.

CRACK!

Kamakura was sweating in his efforts to keep up with Snake Eyes as the blows kept coming.

"Sensei!"

Faceless man stroking Scarlett's silky skin…touching her…CRACK!

"Sensei!"

Snake Eyes cleared his vision to see his foot at Kamakura's throat, ready to strike. Shit. He removed his foot and helped Kamakura up from the floor.

_Sorry_, Snake Eyes signed. And he walked out of the training room. Snake Eyes wasn't sure where he was going but found himself in the woods that surrounded the compound. He kept walking and came upon Spirit, who was sitting in the grass, seemingly meditating. Snake Eyes sat a small distance away and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and saw Spirit stretched out on the grass. "Snake Eyes my brother. I sense you are troubled."

Snake Eyes always felt comfortable with Spirit. Many of his Native American beliefs were similar to some of the Arashikage practices. He told Spirit of his conflicted emotions over Scarlett and how seeing her again made him want her back in his life. But he felt like he didn't really deserve to have her back, after everything he put her through. Even when they were together, many times he wondered why she stayed with him.

Spirit regarded his friend calmly. "You are a great and feared warrior. You fight for your beliefs, your friends, to protect the innocent. Why do you not fight for yourself?"

"A person's circle of life cannot be complete unless he is surrounded by friends, family, a hearth. It is not a question of whether you deserve those things. It is just the way. If Scarlett completes your circle, you should bring her back into your life." Spirit put his hand on Snake Eye's shoulder and left him to contemplate his words.

Snake Eyes thought of his sister. She always told him that she hoped he would fall in love with a woman who would know how lucky she was to find such a guy. He grimaced. Him, a military Commando…a feared combatant…a Ninja assassin…a scarred mute. But he was a man underneath it all - a man who loved Scarlett. Loving someone else was simply not a conscious thought. He shook his head. He was such a fool. He resolved to stop wallowing in his own self-doubt. He and Shana belonged together. Now if only he could convince her of the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Snake Eyes walked back to the compound and found Scarlett in the training room, going through some katas. She must have sensed him enter, but she continued with the movements. He observed her lithe body covered only by some black tights and a sports bra. The tights revealed all the curves he knew so well. His hands twitched involuntarily, as they remembered what it was like to touch her. Ok, Snake, focus.

His gaze traveled to the swell of her breasts above the bra. Shit, focus.

She finally stopped and gave him a cool stare. "Snake Eyes. It's about time we had a conversation. We have to work together on this mission so let's clear the air. I know we can be professional and work as colleagues, teammates. You know, put the past behind us and all that. What do you think?" He didn't respond at first. Scarlett noticed he was dressed more casually. She could more clearly see the body she remembered so vividly. The hands, ungloved, which used to caress her…STOP! I am not going to do this, Scarlett ordered her mind. Still fixated on his hands, she saw them start to sign.

_How about we do some sparring? I'm curious to see if you still have it in you._

Her green eyes narrowed in reply. She advanced, spun quickly, and leveled a swift kick at his head. He easily blocked the kick. They weren't quite sparring for keeps - just warming up.

Snake easily took advantage of her vulnerable position after the kick and threw her to the mat. He paused; _you seem to be in pretty good shape. I thought maybe you'd be too busy going out with your boyfriend to keep practicing._

She gave him a startled look. She certainly had not told him anything…yet. Well, whatever. It was good he knew. Help keep things clear about their professional relationship.

_So tell me. What do you and your boyfriend do for fun? What about when you make love? Does he know what makes you cry out?_

Snake Eyes couldn't actually believe he had said that. The last thing he wanted to know, much less imagine, was Scarlett and this guy making love. Did she actually make love to him? He emitted a low growl.

Scarlett quickly grabbed a Bokken off the wall and took a swipe. Snake Eyes bent backwards, just in time, hearing the slight wisp of the Bokken as it swept past his face. He knew he was pushing the limit, but he had to get her to react. He needed to see what emotions were inside, if any.

They kept at it for a while longer. Snake Eyes could see the anger in the occasional flash of her eyes. Then suddenly, Scarlett stopped, the num chucks she had switched to, swayed in her hand.

"How dare you! How dare you!" She walked up to him and pushed at his chest with her free hand.

"You had your chance to make love to me! All the time! It was always your hands that I wanted to touch me! Your mouth to kiss me…" Her voice broke, "I was there for you always…always. And you left." She threw the num chucks on the floor, the resulting clack providing an exclamation.

"For a while there I had to remember how to breathe," she gasped. "And I finally reached the point where I could remember what it was like to have a life…what life was like before I met you."

And with those words, she tore his heart out. He watched her leave the training room and felt tears sting his eyes. So what was he trying to accomplish here?


	5. Chapter 5

As the Joes sat in the chopper somewhere over South America, Scarlett thought back to her exchange with Snake Eyes in the training room the previous day. It took her the rest of that day to compose herself again. Why was it all or nothing with him? All consuming anger, love, hurt, passion? It was always such a rollercoaster. She was on a calm… well…monorail right now. Why couldn't she and Snake be a monorail! She supposed she wouldn't love him so much. Her heart stopped as she realized she had used the word love in the present tense. But it didn't surprise her. She knew she still loved him, with all her heart. But she didn't know if she could be in a relationship with him again.

Snake Eyes looked over at Scarlett in the chopper. After the training room debacle yesterday, they had gone through the motions of working together in a mechanical manner. She was, as always, the consummate professional during the mission preparations. She interacted with him when necessary, and avoided him like the plague otherwise.

They arrived at the location of the supposed Cobra base in the jungles of South America. Upon being dropped into the jungle, they were quickly beset by Cobra troopers. Scarlett was there by Snake Eye's side, dependable, her fighting as strong and sure as it had always been. At one point during the fight, their eyes met, acknowledging the fact that they still instinctively knew the other's movements, backing each other up like no one else on the team could.

Scarlett and Snake Eyes became separated from the team and found themselves surrounded by large robots…with lots of weapons. Snake Eyes purposely drew the brunt of the assault to him, to Scarlett's consternation. Her frustration quickly turned to concern as Snake Eyes was continually battered and fired upon by the seemingly invulnerable robots. Where is the Achilles heel here, she demanded. With Snake Eyes distracting them, she focused her fire on one and got lucky. Sparks flew and the robot began moving erratically then toppled. She quickly surveyed the area and saw a spot of black amongst the forest foliage. She ran to the spot to see Snake's unconscious body, bleeding from gashes on his legs and side. She could see bits of his hair sticking out of rips in his mask. Her insides began to tremble, but she focused on securing his wounds.

"Snake Eyes!" Scarlett implored. "Can you hear me? Open your eyes. Dam it, Snake, open your eyes!" Then movement, he lifted his hands and signed to her.

_Why do you care?_

Scarlett groaned inwardly. At least he was responding. He was going to be ok, she sighed, relieved. But I won't play this game with him.

"Snake Eyes what is this about? Yes, I care about you, ok? We may not be together anymore, but I care about you. I will always care about you."

Great, Snake Eyes thought with sarcasm, she cares about me. That's just not enough. It's all or nothing. He gingerly pulled himself up against a tree and removed his mask. Scarlett was shocked as she realized this was the first time she had seen his face since they returned to GI Joe. She almost wept at the sight of his eyes. Others were taken aback by his scarred visage, but she loved his face. She looked away at his intense gaze.

_Shana, I love you…not loved. I was a total dumb ass and there is nothing I can say to justify what I did. I only ask for your forgiveness. Look, I am fucked up. But I am not so fucked up that I don't know how lucky I was to have you in my life. I still want you so bad it makes my insides hurt. The thought of you with that other guy…_

He clenched his hands, then resumed signing.

_I'd really like to wipe the mat with him, but I get it. I hope he made you happy. _He tried to stress the past tense of made, with the set of his hand, the glint to his eyes.

_You deserve to be happy._

Scarlett rolled her eyes.

_What?_

"Nothing," she replied. He gave her a confused look then continued.

_But I want to be the one who makes you happy and I know I can do that. No more doubts, no more drama. I will be completely committed to us…if you will give us another chance._

His hands stopped. He was exhausted, not so much from the fighting, but from baring his feelings to her.

She didn't say anything and they sat there together in the forest waiting for the rescue chopper. Scarlett carefully tended his wounds. She never really believed he would ask for her forgiveness. She wasn't prepared for that. They were eventually found and taken back to the Joe compound.

Scarlett visited him once in the infirmary, but he had not seen her since. He felt like he was walking on hot coals, but had resigned himself to his fate. He had done what he could. It was up to her now, he thought, lying in his room. He then heard the all too familiar knock at his door and Scarlett entered his room. Her vibrancy filled his small room, as always. His heart skipped a beat and he stood up. She walked towards him and kissed him. The kiss was demanding. He knew her answer…her demand. He put his arms around her pulling her closer to deepen the kiss, putting all the longing and passion he held for her during the years apart into the kiss.

After some very long moments, Scarlett pulled away. "Snake Eyes, you made me so angry, but ultimately, I still love you and I don't think anything will change that. If what you said in South America about being committed to us and no more drama is true, then let's do this. But I have to go back to Atlanta and talk to Ryan. He deserves more than a phone call."

_And then you will come back…to me?_

The vulnerability in his question made her heart melt. "Yes, I will come back…to you."

In the plane to Atlanta, Scarlett wondered at her relationship with Snake Eyes and how she felt it had evolved into something stronger and yes…more dependable. Sure, there would be more rollercoaster rides and, despite what he said, more drama, but that was the nature of their relationship. She realized she wouldn't want to change that, to do that would lessen the passion that drove them together.

She knew only Snake Eyes could truly make her happy…and she deserved it.


End file.
